Of Orange Blossoms
by keenbeanz
Summary: The ring was silver and delicately carved. She looked at the ring as tears escaped her eyes once again and her heart broke as she read the inside. 'I will love you forever, Wise girl.' Percabeth


**Hello thought I would add another depressing fic. **

**Anyway I put a lot of effort into this and I really like how it turned out, but anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

**I was inspired by the songs. **

'**If I die young' By The Band Perry**

'**How Many Moons' By Professor Green**

'**Safe and Sound' By Taylor Swift **

'**Gone to Soon' By Simple Plan**

**And of course the quote mentioned. **

**I in no Way own PJatO or HoO**

"Death ends a life, not a relationship."  
― Mitch Albom, _Tuesdays with Morrie_

Death.

It was something all demigods feared, yet they all lived with the fact that any day could be their last. They woke up every morning with the thought that it could be there last morning. And for most death was swift and painless but for others it was painful and slow.

She couldn't bear to think what his death was like.

She only wished she was there to hold his hand, she wished her face was the last thing he would see; the last thing he heard should have been her voice.

But it wasn't.

She sat alone in the cabin.

_His _Cabin.

The smell of the sea still lingering in the room, the smell of his aftershave and deodorant mixed into his tangled sheets.

She wanted to leave it the way it was when he left.

'He could be somewhere else like the time he was with Calypso, or when he disappeared and was found at Camp Jupiter.' She thought to herself as she hugged his pillow.

But deep down she knew he wasn't.

She knew he was gone.

She held the pillow tighter and tighter squeezing the non-existent life out of it, when she heard the crinkle.

To say she was confused would be an understatement.

Quickly she searched the pillow pulling out an envelope from the pillow case, she almost cried when she saw his messy script on the front.

_Annabeth. _

Tears rimmed in her eyes as she opened the letter with shaky hands. She pulled out a letter it had been folded multiple times and was abnormally heavy.

Unfurling the letter a violent sob escaped her lips as a picture of the two floated to the ground followed by a small wrapped gift.

_Wise Girl,_

The letter read in ancient Greek.

_I'm sorry._

_I didn't want to leave you, but I knew I would be the first to go so I prepared this one our first anniversary, remember. I bought you those flowers, they were Orange Blossoms. They meant Eternal Love, because that is what we share. I won't lie to you wise girl, your too smart for that, but I asked Piper for help with the flowers. _

_Wise girl, I wish I could hold your hand again, the same way I did on our first date, before Hermes interrupted us that is._

Annabeth smiled at the memory, she remembered looking into his sea green eyes, they were calming and hypnotising, like his smile. A new tear trickled down her face as she read on.

_You made me strong; if it weren't for you I would never have survived my sixteenth birthday or any other birthday for that matter._

_You were my first memory when Hera took me, I was selfish and I wouldn't tell anyone about you because I was scared. I didn't want to lose that memory; I didn't want to lose you._

_My biggest regret is that I will never be able to look into your eyes, you're beautiful grey eyes. I will never be able to watch you work on plans for Olympus or any other building for that matter. I know that you realise how bored I was when you did stuff like that, but I just needed to look at you and I was content. I know you disagree with me on this but you stick you tongue out of your mouth when you work, every time you did that I fell in love with you again and again._

_Annie, move on with your life. Don't cry for me, don't waste away. Go out into the world and become the greatest architect the world has ever known, I know you can do it._

_I only ask one thing, am safe and live a long life and never forget what we shared because I know I won't. _

_I Love you, Wise Girl._

She held the letter determined to make him comeback with a simple thought. Instead she held the letter close to her heart as tears pooled around her.

She would never forget him.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at the picture that lay on the bed.

They were both staring at the camera smiles wide on their faces as his arm was wrapped around her waist. A tear formed at the memory, it was the week before he disappeared from camp.

She looked at the picture for a few more minutes before she looked down at the small parcel, her hands shaking she placed the letter back in the envelope, along with the picture before she picked up the package.

It was wrapped in plain brown paper with a bow on the top.

She held back the sobs that were sure to come up. With shaking hands she untied the bow.

The ring was silver and delicately carved. She looked at the ring as tears escaped her eyes once again and her heart broke as she read the inside.

'_I will love you forever, Wise girl.' _

She looked at it again dropping the paper to the floor unaware of the Orange Blossom petal that floated to the cabin ground.

It was true that demigods never knew when their last day would come. Most thought of them as immortal until the day Percy Jackson died.

If he could die than any of them could be next.

He was the boy who saved the world, who won against all odds, who loved and cared for his friends fiercely. He was the Hero of Olympus, the Saviour of the World.

But most importantly, he was _her _Seaweed brain.

**Wow the amount of times I teard up when writing that letter is unbelievable. **

**Anyway please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
